


Morning Tea, Afternoon Kisses

by Agent_Simmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Teen Romance, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Simmons/pseuds/Agent_Simmons
Summary: After Jemma Simmons moved from England she'd been having trouble making friends, and was considered quite a weird person, she liked to be up with the sun every morning. One morning she just happened to see her neighbor, Daisy Johnson, getting kicked out of her house for some reason, and decides maybe it's time to finally make a friend, or perhaps more?





	Morning Tea, Afternoon Kisses

Jemma sat peacefully in her room, the sun was rising shining in her room giving it a dim morning glow. She liked waking up early, no matter the day, so she could read; it was one of her favorite hobbies to do even if the other kids at her school called her weird for it. Jemma’s mother always woke up around the same time and would come in and bring her a hot cup of Earl Grey tea which was, in her mind, the best tea there was. Sipping her tea again, she started to get lost in the pages of one of her favorite novels; To Kill a Mockingbird. Jemma always enjoyed the peaceful Sunday mornings, it was a bit difficult for her to adjust to moving to America in the first place, but her parents assured her it was what was best for her; she did have an amazing opportunity to go and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. As she looked out the window she saw her next door neighbors were up, and then looked at her watch, it was only 7:30 and she observed they never woke up until around 9.  
Daisy hated waking up early, and was confused as to why her parents were dragging her out of her bed and packing her a bag.  
“W-what the hell?” Daisy said suddenly stunned as she realized what was happening, but before she could get an answer to why she was being thrown out of the house she had a bagged shoved in her face and hear the door lock. “Great, just fantastic,” she mumbled to herself “now what am I supposed to do.” Suddenly Daisy heard a click, and looked around, her eyes landed on a very pale and nothing short of beautiful face, sticking her head out of her bedroom window.  
“Hey, you’re the new girl who just moved here, right? Jemma Simmons, I think it was?” Daisy said, moving out of her driveway and into the street, the girl sat there for a minute,  
“Yeah, I’m from England, I moved here about a week ago, and you are?” Jemma asked curiously, her voice rang through the sky; it was sweet and light, very peaceful to be greeted by after being kicked out of her house.  
“I’m Daisy; it’s nice to meet you, Jemma.” Daisy chimed, Jemma smiled she hadn’t thought she’d be able to make friends easily, but perhaps she was wrong. Daisy had this sort of charm to her; a sharper look, but definitely a total sweetheart once you got to know her, and Jemma couldn’t help but blush at the way she smiled at her, like it was a compliment meant only for her. After about a minute, Daisy coughed and Jemma realized she was staring.  
“Uhm, would you like to come in, maybe have a cup of tea?” Jemma offered, smiling hopefully she really wanted to spend more time getting to know Daisy, she seemed sweet. Daisy, of course, jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with the girl-across-the-street and suddenly she felt like she was in a movie, except she wasn’t sure if Jemma felt the same spark as her.  
“That sounds wonderful, thank you Jemma.” Daisy said, calmly, trying not to seem too excited though she definitely was. Jemma immediately ran down stairs, opening her door and inviting the girl in; Daisy was about her height but just a bit taller, she had gentle brown eyes and gave off the vibe that made Jemma feel safe.  
“Uh, you can set your bag down, my mum won’t mind a little company she’s encouraging me to find friends.” Jemma laughed, then blushed realizing how stupid and lonely that made her sound. Daisy set her bag down near the door and followed Jemma into the kitchen, sitting down at the counter with her whilst her mother made them both a cup of tea.  
“So, Daisy, tell me a little about yourself.” Jemma said, smiling, and then she blushed realizing how desperate she sounded. Daisy didn’t let the blush go unnoticed, blushing in return, she the smiled at Jemma.  
“Well there isn’t much to tell, I’m into computers and that’s about it…” Daisy said, she was ashamed of the person she was, and didn’t like to open up to just anyone. Jemma smiled, but it was weak and Daisy felt guilty, she knew Jemma wanted to be her friend, and hoped she wanted to possibly be more but Daisy was never an open person.  
“Well, I’m into science, and I love to read. I never really had a place back in England; everyone thought I was weird…” Jemma said, her voice trailing off, she looked up and saw her mom staring, then grabbed her mug and Daisy’s hand, blushing a bit more, before dragging her upstairs to her room. Daisy felt a blush creep across her face as their hands touched, but she smiled barely having time to grab her mug to follow Jemma upstairs and into her room.  
Once Jemma shut her door, the two girls sat on her bed, at first it was a bit weird but as the morning started to creep into the afternoon Daisy and Jemma were able to relax and soon found comfort in each other’s company. Daisy realized it was starting to get late; she looked up at Jemma who was enthusiastically showing her a star chart.  
“Jemma I hate to do this- but I should probably go back to my house…” Daisy said and Jemma frowned, the look hurt Daisy a bit, she had figured out that Jemma didn’t have a friend group, she was that one person who always got left out and Daisy remembered what that felt like. “We can always hang out; here- let me give you my number.” Daisy encouraged, finding a piece of paper and quickly writing her number. Jemma smiled when she saw the little heart next to Daisy’s name, she nodded.  
“I’ll text you.” She said, happily a sound of hope in her voice, then the smile faded, maybe this was just a big joke on her. Jemma felt herself back away from Daisy slightly, she was afraid of rejection, and being shut out. Daisy saw the slight motion from the girl and freaked out, wondering if she did something wrong, then realized she put a heart next to her name.  
“Oh my god- I am so sorry, I’m used to-um you know what never mind…” Daisy’s voice trailed off noticing she was making things worse. She frowned, “Jemma I really did like spending time with you, if you ever need someone to sit with at lunch or hang out with at school, feel free to find me.” She offered, stepping closer and taking Jemma’s hand. Daisy looked Jemma in the eyes and for the first time in the evening light noticed the constellation of freckles across Jemma’s cheeks, along with the slightest tint of pink. Jemma smiled slightly, Daisy’s gaze was soft and sincere and for the first time she felt she could trust someone, and she didn’t feel completely and utterly lost. Daisy suddenly grew a bit serious; she held Jemma’s hands tighter before slowly leaning forward and kissing her. Daisy noticed Jemma’s lips were softer than any boy she’d ever kissed, though she was inexperienced and this was clearly her first kiss. Jemma couldn’t pull away, nor did she want to, this being her first kiss she let Daisy take control and just followed her lead, eventually she wrapped her arms around Daisy’ neck, begging her to stay.  
“Daisy… I-“Jemma just shook her head, she couldn’t exactly explain how she felt, she was just glad her first kiss was with someone she genuinely liked. Daisy wrapped her arms around the small girl’s waist, collapsing onto her bed.  
“Don’t talk… just kiss me.” Daisy whispered, before their lips crashed together again. Daisy couldn’t help but smile the tiniest bit, she was definitely glad she woke up this morning.


End file.
